wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Kymiko
This character belongs to Kymiko The Mud-Rainwing(I.e me). Please do not use this character without permission. *This page is currently in progress at the moment. Do check often to see more done. Thank you^^ * 'Appearance' Kymiko has the appearance of a Mudwing, although is slightly slim. Where she lives, she is unusually one of the biggest dragonet there of her age. She has brown eyes and she has gold marks on her head/snout,wings,forearms,and chest.The scales on her back and neck are dark pink and hig hlig hted.Has a small horn on her nose(like a Rainwing) and the marks around the eyes(also like a Rainwing).She is strong and nimble.Though not shown, she has the frills of a rainwing, but mostly keeps them hidden. Her body scales are different variations of brown with orange on her neck. Her claws and wing talons are a greyish black, and her tongue is forked at the tip. She has a prehensile tail in which she has curled up inward in most occasions. Her underscales are different than most Mudwings, they're some sort of pattern. 'Personality' Although she might appear intimidating or uninterested (usually has a poker face), Kymiko is very friendly, but also very shy. She has trouble talking to new dragons, which is usually why she's off by herself. And with her deep lisp and boyish voice, it makes it a bigger challenge. But when friends with her, (and the other party hasn't done harm or wrong), Kymiko would greet you with big happy hugs! And usually under her poker face, she has a lot on mind. And part her shyness, is a strong, determined, caring dragon. If push comes to shove, and she and/or her love ones are in danger, she will bring the beatdown. Kymiko is also full of excited energy, and will let it out sometimes, so be prepared. 'History' Kymiko is the second youngest in her family of eight. Her father, Baobab, is a Mudwing who left the Mudwing Kingdom to get away from the war and met Kymiko's mother(an unnamed rainwing for the time being). Although she has seven other siblings, she is most closest to her older sister Ophelia. She and her family have moved a couple of times before settling in Draco Island. One her journeys around Draco, she met many friends, her most recent being SunCaster(Skywing), SummerFlare(Skywing), Comet(Nightwing), Kalisha(Mudwing), Sparrow(Skywing),and ShadowFlare(Nightwing). 'Relationships' SummerFlare SummerFlare is one Kymiko's most spunky friends amd first. SunCaster Kalisha Comet Ophelia ' Being her only sister, Kymiko has a strong bond with Ophelia, as same with Ophelia. She has taken care of Kymiko when she was a dragonet, and enjoys having sister times with her. Though they do fight and not get along from time to time, in the end, after a snack or two, they're back to their sisterly selves. 'Trivia -She is the second youngest in her family. - Intense weather(heat or cold) effects her greaty. So when she's effected, she "shuts down"(basically going into a deep sleep, as her friends says) until the weather improves. Or '''very '''sluggish. - On some occasions, she is mistaken for a boy,and this bothers and/or upsets her to some points. This could be associated with her voice as well. - - - Category:MudWings Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Characters